


Fragments - #4 : « Admiration » (1x07)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Charming Psychopath is devilishly sexy, Drabble, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen is God, Snippet, The author is, Well Will isn't exactly a fangirl, Will was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, even Will can't resist him anyway, fangirl!Will
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Il se pourrait potentiellement que Will se retrouva un jour pris d'un “crush” inattendu pour Hannibal...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ne croyez surtout pas que j'ai manqué le petit regard impressionné que Will a lancé à Hannibal lorsque ce dernier a retiré sa veste à la fin de l'épisode 7 de la saison 1 xD La shippeuse en moi s'est éveillée ^_^'

Hannibal Lecter n'était pas conventionnellement beau, mais il possédait un certain charme, et Will Graham était convaincu qu'il définissait à la perfection le mot « classe ». Toujours bien apprêté, toujours charmant bien qu'assez peu souriant, Hannibal avait fini par l'attirer irrésistiblement.

Alors, le voir retirer sa veste, s'apprêtant à sauver la vie d'un malheureux patient opéré contre sa volonté par un fou... Ces bras forts et cette expression ferme, décidée, concentrée... Le cœur de Will avait fait un sacré bond dans sa poitrine, et il n'avait pas pu retenir le regard impressionné qu'il avait jeté au docteur Lecter.

Si d'habitude, Will aurait rougi d'avoir affiché un tel sentiment, et de peur qu'il ait été compris par la personne en face, cette fois-ci, ils avaient tellement tous été dans le feu de l'action qu'il avait absolument oublié sa gêne... même si Hannibal avait apparemment remarqué ce regard...

**Author's Note:**

> Oui... j'ai peut-être (accidentellement) reporté ma propre admiration et ma propre réaction face à Mads Mikkelsen, sur ce pauvre Will qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, le pauvre xD


End file.
